Hamish Ascot
Hamish Ascot is a minor antagonist in the 2010 film Alice in Wonderland, and the secondary and pivotal antagonist in its 2016 sequel, Alice Through the Looking Glass. He is a snobbish man-child who intends to marry Alice, and claim ownership over her house and the surrounding land. He was portrayed by Leo Bill. History ''Alice in Wonderland'' In 1868, an engagement party for Hamish and Alice Kingsleigh was set in the Ascot family property. Alice is unaware of the plot to get her married to Hamish. After arriving in the party late, she and Hamish dance quadrille, but the dance is a failure, with Hamish constantly reprimanding Alice for her personality. Eventually, after receiving orders from his mother, he says to Alice to meet him under the gazebo in "precisely ten minutes". Alice fails to do it, forcing Hamish to search for her. Under the gazebo, Hamish finally proposes to Alice, but she freaks out and runs away from everyone before giving an answer. Hamish is indignant with Alice's attitude, but she returns only to say that she cannot marry him, leaving him even more humiliated. ''Through The Looking Glass'' By the time of Alice's return from her trading expedition, Hamish has become the new Lord Ascot, as his father had passed away, and the new ruler of the land. As the new ruler, he takes over Alice's father's business by using her mother to sign a contract over all of Alice's stuff, so he can take her house as intended ever since the first film. After revealing his scheme to Alice, he humiliates her once more, causing her to flee to Underland. Later, Alice returns to the real world, having learned that Time is not an enemy or money and that she can merely learn from the past. Alice tells her mother to sign the papers, just so she will realize how wicked Hamish really is. Hamish then dubs her "everyone's clock", revealing his manipulative scheme on her, and causing Alice and her mother to refuse his contracts. Alice's mother tears all of his contracts, thus humiliating him in front of everyone, and causing his wife and servants to walk away while Hamish hysterically calls out for his mother for help but to no avail. Although Hamish acquires the Kingsleigh house, Alice and her mother still have the ship Wonder to create a rival company that could potentially ruin him in the future judging from his poor choice of demoting Alice in the first place just because she was a woman instead of considering her capability as a capable ship captain, indicated that he is incompetent to lead the company. Trivia *He was seen in the trailer for the first movie but he was never seen in the trailer for Through the Looking Glass. *It is unknown what has happened to him after his wife and servants left him, but it is possible that Alice and her mother success in dominating the shipping market with their company, making his company to go ruined. Navigation Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Live Action Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Vengeful Category:Opportunists Category:Golddiggers Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Spouses Category:Master of Hero Category:Non-Action Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Aristocrats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Misogynists Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Extravagant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Inconclusive Category:Blackmailers